


Three Player Free for All

by HiddenSecret



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Portals, Size Difference, femboy, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSecret/pseuds/HiddenSecret
Summary: Life of a streamer isn't easy, you've got to lounge around in skimpy outfits, worry about camera placement, and interact with your legions of fans; it's all a bit of a hassle, for Sweet Cheeks, but he absolutely loves it. Ever since he moved in with his big, strong, and exceedingly well hung GF, his life couldn't be better - that is, until she decides to bring one of his fans to meet him...
Kudos: 37





	Three Player Free for All

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Some Leech, check his other works on Fimfiction under the name "Some Leech"

Lounging on the couch, Sweet Cheeks tapped away at his phone. Somebody had, once again, made a compilation of his gaming blunders and, much to his chagrin, had uploaded them online. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, and it was admittedly kind of funny, but he’d much rather people watch him live for his shenanigans. At least the video was of the SFW variety...this time.

He’d been a streamer for years, producing both family-friendly and delightfully scandalous videos for the masses, however his popularity recently had skyrocketed. As badly as he wished he could say it was because people were finally realizing his value as an entertainer, he knew the real answer. It was only after he’d started including his relatively recent girlfriend that his viewership had positively exploded.

“Babe, I’m home! You up?” a voice called out, snapping him from his reverie.

“Anya?” Sweets called, craning his head towards the door. She wasn’t supposed to be done with work for another few hours, but he wasn’t going to complain about having her home early. As she strode into the foyer, he pushed himself up.

Impossibly tall and extraordinarily well built, she was a true amazonian of a woman. Nearly ten feet tall, almost double his height, her ebony skin and long, curled mane of hair complimented the simple white blouse and skirt she wore. She paused, noticing him on the sofa, before turning and motioning behind herself.

“Come on in, make yourself at home,” Anya intoned, waving towards the door.

Sweets piqued a brow, as a second titanic figure cautiously came into view. Nearly as tall as his girlfriend, and bearing a similar build, the newcomer casually surveyed the interior of the spacious apartment - that was, until her eyes settled upon him. He gulped, scrambling from the couch to scamper off to his bedroom. He was all for having company, but being introduced to someone while wearing little more than a pair of skin-tight boy shorts and a tube top wasn’t ideal.

Rounding the corner, leaving the two women by the entryway, he rushed into his room. Typically speaking, if left to laze about, he’d wear something comfortable - specifically things which made him feel sexy. Such outfits were commonplace, within the confines of his home, yet he’d never been audacious enough to go out or to entertain company while wearing such attire.

“Babe, come back!” Anya groused. “Really, he’s just a little shy. Babe!”

“What?” Sweets shot back, lingering just behind the closed door of his chamber.

“You don’t have to change. Trust me, she’s seen you wearing much, much less,” his mistress snickered from just outside the room.

Fidgeting slightly, Sweets was torn. If Anya freely admitted that their guest was aware of his online activities, he had no reason to doubt her. He knew for a fact that she was prone to bragging about him, and all the things she did with him, yet she’d never been daring enough to bring someone home to meet him. Bantering in a chat room or on cam was one thing - talking to someone in the flesh was another.

“If you want to change, that’s fine. We’ll be in the living room whenever you’re ready,” Anya sighed, walking back to the parlor.

He should have realized that it would only be a matter of time until she brought a friend over - even if he hadn’t anticipated it being so sudden. If she had told her friend about his pastimes, and he had no reason to believe she hadn’t, he may as well go out and get the introductions out of the way; there was no sense in delaying the inevitable. Steeling his resolve and taking a deep breath to calm his frazzled nerves, he stepped out and crept back to their den.

Peeking his head around the corner, seeing the two massive women seated on the couch, he smiled timidly. “H...hey.”

“There he is!” Anya beamed, pushing herself up and strolling over to him. Wrapping him in a bear hug, lifting him as though he weighed nothing at all, she carried him into the center of the room. Setting him down, only a few feet in front of their guest, she beamed. “See, I told you he always wore sexy stuff for me!”

“Holy hell, he really is short,” the second woman giggled, steadily getting to her feet. Casually walking over, nearly sandwiching the small lad between herself and Anya, she towered over him.

“Hi,” Sweets greeted, sheepishly grinning up at the newcomer.

“Sweets, this is Unique; she’s a huge fan of yours and was just dying to actually meet you!” Anya cheerfully explained.

Wearing a t-shirt and slacks, with her crotch almost at eye level, Sweets found her name painfully ironic - not just because of her sheer size, but because of the unmistakable swell snaking down one of her pant legs. Dickgirls weren’t all that uncommon, in and of themselves, although encountering one as large as Anya was definitely rare. It was one reason he’d found himself so enchanted by his girlfriend and, frankly, she’d had him wrapped around her finger since day one.

There was something undeniably hot about being outshone in every conceivable way by a mountain of a woman. Before they’d even met, he’d found himself getting off to fantasies about being utterly dominated by tall, powerful, and exceptionally well hung chicks, so meeting Anya had been a dream come true. Staring at Unique’s groin, wondering if she was as well endowed as his girlfriend, a hot breath tickled his ear.

“Yeah, she is…” Anya purred, seemingly sensing his thoughts.

“I...I wasn’t - uh…” he faltered, having been caught ogling the woman’s goods. With his guard thrown off, Unique stepped forward and practically ground her junk against his face. The warmth of the concealed package was bad enough, but the subtle aroma sent a shiver of excitement up his spine.

“Hey! I told you you can’t do that until he makes the first move!” Anya lightheartedly protested, shoving her friend back.

“What?! He was staring at it hard enough!” Unique snickered. Stepping back to the couch, she eased herself down. “So, Sweets, your girlfriend told me you might be interested in a threesome and, I won’t bullshit you, I’d be more than happy to help you two out.”

“Ummmm,” Sweets began, looking up to Anya. 

It was true, they had discussed possibly inviting a third into the bedroom, although he’d presumed those conversations were done in confidence - then again, he’d never had too much control with what she did. She’d surprised him several times before, with anything from morning face-fuckings to railing him out on the kitchen table, giving their relationship an almost random salacious element.

“Don’t look at me like that! You’re the one who’s been going on about it for the last month or so,” Anya chuckled, sauntering over to sit beside her friend. “How about we start things off simple. You put on a little show for us and then Unique here will give you a look at her goods. If you want to back out, that’s fine, no harm done.”

Considering how abrupt and openly salacious their encounter had been, Sweets would bet his bottom dollar that their guest had already seen him in all manner of compromising positions. Truth be told, given the size of the bulge in her pants, he was more than a little curious about what she was packing. Slowly, almost reluctantly, he tugged at his top.

He’d been showing off skin for ages, so he had the routine down pat. Dragging the fabric up and over his torso, running his hands over his deliciously flat chest, he kept his eyes bashfully glued to the floor. Putting on such a display through a camera lense was easy as pie, but doing so in person left him feeling more self conscious than usual.

It wasn’t like there was anything that special about him - at least, he didn’t consider himself anything too out of the ordinary. He’d always been a short, relatively plain looking guy, although he’d grown to appreciate the assets he did have. Besides his height, or lack thereof, his figure was strikingly feminine, with supple curves and very generous hips and rump. Hitching his thumbs over the waistband of his shorts, he started wiggling out of the form-fitting article.

“Oh my gosh, he really is small everywhere!” Unique snickered, undoubtedly having spied his package.

“It’s not that…” Sweets’ protest died, as he glanced up at the woman.

Reclined on the sofa, Unique smiled over at him. It wasn’t her amused look that caught his eye, nor the fact that Anya was softly snickering beside her - no, it was the towering pillar of ebony flesh at the woman’s groin that held his attention. At some point, while he’d disrobed, she’d whipped her dick out and begun leisurely stroking herself to the impromptu stripshow.

“Told ya,” Anya smugly noted, flipping her skirt and fishing the growing erection from within her panties.

Sweets could swear, it was almost like looking at a set of twins. The two women, equally large in every conceivable way, were nonchalantly jacking their hardening tools while looking at him. It was obscene, it was shocking, and it was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. Not one but two horse-hung chicks were getting themselves at the sight of him! His pucker clenched hungrily and his loins stirred, as he imagined the carnal devastation they could wreak upon him.

“How big is he when he’s hard?” Unique asked, shamelessly running her hand up and down her shaft.

“He is hard,” Anya laughed, getting up and briskly walking towards him.

Before Sweets could react, too surprised by the turn of events to move, his girlfriend was behind him. He hadn’t even noticed he’d grown erect - well, as erect as he could get. She leaned over, resting her breasts on his upper back, as her hands crept around his waist. He squirmed slightly, as she gently fondled his coinpurse.

“It’s more of a clit, really, and he even squirts like a girl,” Anya giggled, running one finger under his prick. “Isn’t that right, Babe?”

“Y...yeah,” Sweets muttered, subconsciously wiggling his hips.

“I’ve seen! Stars above, I can’t count how many loads I’ve blown to watching you fuck the cum out of him,” Unique hummed, continuing to crank her massive cock.

“So, Sweets, are you game?” Anya asked, her fingers wandering back towards his needy hole.

“I...I dunno,” he mumbled, his reservations waning with every passing second.

“Oh, before I forget, I brought this,” Unique chirped. Digging into her pocket, she retrieved a silver choker. “Here,” she added, tossing the accessory over to him.

Catching the metal band, Sweets examined the piece of jewelry. It seemed simple enough, composed of only two lustrous lengths of pliable metal with a small aquamarine set in the front, but there was something oddly familiar about it. It almost looked like - no…

“This isn’t what I think it is, is it?” he inquired, looking between the two.

“It sure is! Unique’s cousin works for the research firm which designed them. She heard how badly you’ve been wanting one,” Anya explained, softly plucking the trinket from his grasp. Gently securing it around his neck, she stood to her full height.

In stark disbelief, Sweets’ fingers traced along the cool metal. If it really was a portalling device, it was worth a small fortune. He’d read on the items extensively, yet he’d never dreamt of actually owning one. Considering the technology was new, the things were well outside of his price range.

The almost mystical items could create an incorporeal bridge between two objects, keeping them connected through some sort of quantum tunneling. Honestly, the science of it was pretty hard to understand, but he knew they worked - heck, he’d watched dozens of videos demonstrating their use. Funny enough, he was sure that his ideas for the technology weren’t quite what it had been intended to be used for.

“You just gotta…” Anya began, pressing the gemstone and pulling his head up and off of his body.

Sweets gasped, as his perspective was suddenly changed. Ss his girlfriend lifted his head high into the air, his body stumbled back against her. The sensation of being decapitated, while a bit shocking, wasn’t all that unpleasant - disorienting, sure, but it didn’t hurt or anything. It was...odd - though he could feel the rest of his body, he was no longer attached to it.

“How about it? You get a pretty new toy and a double stuffing of hot girl-dick. We record everything and then sell the video later for a little bump in revenue - that sound good to you?” Anya asked, turning him around to look him in the eyes.

“Fuck it,” he immately responded, folding like a house of cards. 

They did have cameras set up all around the house, to tape their exploits, so capitalizing on their lewd shenanigans would be super easy, barely an inconvenience. He would have likely bedded them both anyways, seeing as how they were both packing some serious heat, but the piece of jewelry was the straw that broke the camel’s back. In all honesty, if Anya had just jammed her tool in his ass, he would have relented instantaneously.

“Awesome! Unique, catch!” Anya exclaimed, softly pitching his disembodied head over to her friend. “You wet his whistle and I’ll help myself to a nice appetizer.”

Sailing through the air, moments before being caught by the seated woman, Sweets couldn’t decide if he was giddy or dizzy. His eyes spun, as he tried to orient himself, until he finally gazed up at Unique’s wolfish grin. He gnawed his lip, feeling something worm into his backside, although that wasn’t the biggest issue he had to deal with; being lazily turned, he found himself facing the monstrous obsidian pillar of her throbbing member.

Looking past the throbbing column of dark, vascular flesh, he spied Anya squatting behind his body. Having grabbed hold of his hips, her face was buried between his pillowy buns. Over the past months, he’d developed quite an appetite for being rimmed. Warm and muscular, the woman’s tongue was the perfect way to get him warmed up.

Watching himself getting his ass eaten was bizarrely hot, even if it was a bit unsettling. It wasn’t like he hadn’t gotten off to videos of himself and his girlfriend fooling around, but actually seeing it happen live was even more arousing. It was only when Unique shifted, tenderly slapping his cheek with her dick, did he regain focus. Obediently parting his lips and invitingly extending his tongue, he glanced up at the meaty tool resting on his face.

“There’s a good boy,” Unique groaned, slipping her length into his eager maw.

Sweets usually preferred being able to look up at the face of whoever he was blowing, but the circumstances were far from normal. With such a lack of control, he was left as little more than a sex toy for the two colossal women. Unique bobbed his head, effectively using his mouth as an onahole, while his girlfriend feasted on his tush.

It was probably for the best that he’d washed up and fucked himself in the shower, not an hour earlier, since he knew he was about to get it rough. He had a small collection of toys to get himself off, although none could hold a candle to Anya. Even if he had a dildo as large as her tool, the act of being pounded, manhandled until he was mewling like a bitch, was better than any sort of solo act.

“Deep breath,” Unique hissed, tightening her grip on his skull. It was all the warning he had, before his face was forced downward. 

His throat spasmed, his eyes watered, and he gagged, as her shaft pressed down and into his throat. Though he’d gotten slightly more comfortable about having his face fucked, since Anya moved in, it was still remarkably intense. Part of the appeal was the discomfort, cementing his place as an item to be shamelessly used and as the dickgirl saw fit.

Closing his eyes, fixating on the task at hand, he did what he could to relax his airway. Though it was bewildering to have his head moved about in such a way, it didn’t take him long to get used to it - that was, until he felt his girl’s tongue retreat from his rear. Her fingers sunk into his hips and, if she had to guess, she was about to…

“I hope you’re ready,” Anya cooed, prodding his backdoor with what had to be her cock. He knew it by feel - the slightly rounded head, the girth and heat of the thing, they’d left an imprint on him.

He would have begged her to continue, if his lips weren’t stretched around Unique’s thick, vascular shaft. Wiggling his behind, pressing it backwards, he silently beseeched her. He shuddered, as his efforts quickly bore fruit. Anya steadily dove in, sending bolts of pleasure through his frame, yet Unique either didn’t notice or didn’t care. His body was shifted, with his arms pinned behind his back, while his girlfriend continued to drive herself into him.

“That is so fucking hot,” Unique groaned. Withdrawing the lad’s head, allowing him to catch his breath, she held him out to enjoy the show. “Bet you never figured you’d get a show like this.”

As he withdrew, Sweets got his first taste of the woman’s salty, cloying pre-cum. Licking his lips, he watched his Anya drive herself into him. It was beyond surreal, seeing the mountainous woman’s dick disappearing into his plush rump, but it felt just as amazing as ever. Reaching behind himself, grabbing his lover’s legs, he pushed back and impaled himself. He wanted it rough and he needed her to know it.

“H...holy crap, he’s already leaking!” the woman behind exclaimed, drawing his eyes down to his package.

Sure enough, a bead of pre-cum dangled from the tip of his prick. He wasn’t terribly surprised, considering his prostate was virtually crushed beneath his girlfriend’s fat fuck-stick, but he’d never seen it happen from his current perspective. More turned on than ever, he threw his weight back to fully entomb her cock.

“So that’s how it is? Alright, you asked for it,” Anya murmured, widening her stance and bracing herself.

Retracting her waist, dragging several inches of her shaft from his stuffed hole, she looked over, shot him a wink, and Slammed herself back into him. The sensation of being so full, so utterly packed with dick, was mind boggling. Regardless of his physical separation from his body, his legs trembled and threatened to buckle. Fortunately, his lover’s grasp held him firm.

“Don’t worry, Baby, you aren’t going anywhere,” she comfortingly noted. Relaxing one hand, her fingers danced around his hip, up his abdomen, and to a prominent swell in his belly.

Sweets stared in disbelief, as Anya started casually plowing him from behind. He wasn’t surprised by her stance, squatted down behind him, nor the predatory smirk on her face - no, he was shocked to see the imprint of her tool appearing and disappearing from within his belly. The sight was profoundly arousing, sending another gobbet of pre-cum to dribble from his dick.

“Sorry, sorry,” Unique intoned, suddenly turning him to face her, “I do not want this show to go to waste.”

Opening his mouth to ask what she meant, she slid her turgid member into his maw. The bloated tip of her length glided over his tongue and straight down his disconnected throat. Glancing up at her, as she cradled him in one hand, she tugged her top up and over her head. To his surprise, her bare breasts came bouncing free.

“That’s the stuff,” she sighed. Unabashedly playing with one tit, while she pleasured herself with his head, she watched Anya plowing the rest of him.

Though Sweets was a touch jealous that he could no longer enjoy the show, he didn’t mind all that much. He was there for them, a slutty set of holes to bring them pleasure, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. As his body rocked with the increasing force of Anya’s thrusts, he did his best to service the woman making use of his gullet.

The two dickgirls persisted, each growing increasingly energetic, although it became clear that Unique wasn’t going to last all too long. Whether it was because of the spectacle, or possibly because she was simply one of his fans, Sweets couldn’t say - in the end, it didn’t really matter. She throbbed hard against his tongue, while bringing him upward to fixate on the sensitive underside of her glans.

As Unique made use of his disembodied head, Anya unabashedly pounded his backside. He couldn’t help but think that their arrangement, as strange as it may have seemed, was easier than juggling two women while he was in one piece. His girlfriend was having her way with his body, allowing him to concentrate on pleasing his guest.

“D...don’t - Mmmph - stop,” Unique wheezed, her face contorted in bliss.

Applying vacuum on the backstrokes, he gazed longingly at her face. He’d always been curious to find out if other dickgirls tasted as wonderful as Anya, and he quickly got his answer. The first shot of hot, thick cum splashed against his palate, but it was only the first few drops of what she had to offer. Like a geyser, she erupted in his mouth.

Much like his girlfriend, the woman came like a fucking fire hydrant. Gulping down what he could, she assisted by sheathing her pulsing tool down his esophagus. His eyes went wide, and his throat constricted, as she pumped her load straight down his neck. She grunted furiously, pressing his nose to the musky area just above her prodigious appendage, ensuring every last drop of her essence went right into his belly.

“Here’s your lunch, you little slut,” Anya huffed, shifting one hand to squeeze his throat.

Even though he couldn’t see it, he could tell that the imprint of Unique’s cock was visible within his neck. He and Anya had made a video, not even a week ago, with the woman rutting his face while he was tied to the bed. Since the camera had been trained on the action, viewers had been able to see her throbbing deep within his gullet.

Mercifully, just as his lungs began to burn, Unique relented. Almost reluctantly, she pulled him up and off of her softening cock. Swallowing down the remnants of her cream, he opened his mouth and unfurled his tongue; he was, after all, a good boy and he took pride showing off that he hadn’t wasted the smallest bit of her spunk. She smiled affectionately down at him, before turning him to face the action.

“Remind me to get a copy of this later,” she whispered, placing his noggin between her bosoms.

“Uh - Oh fuck - huh,” he moaned, watching his lover manhandle his small frame.

Anya had always been a bit of an exhibitionist, so knowing she was being watched by her boyfriend and their guest practically drove her to put on a show. Slowing marginally, she reached down, grabbed Sweets’ legs, and pulled his lower limbs upwards. Given their difference in size, paired with her impressive strength, she made the feat look effortless. Before he knew it, she’d put him in some scandalous parody of a full nelson - albeit with her dick lodged in his rear.

“How’s this for a view?” she jeered, locking her hands behind his stump of a neck.

Adjusting the angle of her thrusts, just as she finished speaking, she unleashed a pistoning onslaught to his tender p-spot. Sweets mewled, his body quivering in her grasp, as pre slung from his wildly flopping prick. The sensation of being helpless, wholly at the mercy of two powerful and sensual creatures, was maddening. He clenched his hole around her, desperate for her seed, yet he could do little else.

Without any stimulation to his manhood, if it could be called that, he was quickly being pushed to his limit. The telltale signs of release were upon him, as his pleasure grew stronger and stronger with every passing second. Try as he might, there was no stopping it; it was like trying to fight the tide or halt the sun’s rise.

“Cum for Mama,” Anya growled. Switching gears, from a steady deep-dicking to a ruthless jackhammering, she unleashed every ounce of her carnal fury upon him.

She’d told him to cum, and cum he did. Howling out, bleating like a bitch in heat, every fiber of his being went alight in pure ecstasy. His toes curled, his body convulsed, and his pitiful dick sputtered and gushed his feeble jizz all over the carpeted floor. The taste of heaven blinded him, leaving him woefully unprepared for Anya’s release.

With all of her might, she simultaneously hauled him downward and rammed her hips up to meet his soft, supple rump. A river - no, a tsunami of her fertile spunk surged into him. There was no other word to describe the sensation, other than divine. The heat, the heavenly pressure, and the feeling of being so blissfully full of her essence forced his own climax to redouble in strength.

Howling, braying to the heavens, he surrendered himself to the maddening sea of ecstasy. With his vision beginning to tunnel, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He had no doubt he would have collapsed, if Anya hadn’t been holding him, yet that wasn’t the case. Heedless of his sagging tummy, bloated with his lover’s immense payload, he fought to remain conscious.

At some point, while he’d struggled not to pass out, Unique had seen fit to start jacking off. He couldn’t say when she had started cranking her length, nor did he care, but he quickly suffered the consequences. She jammed her cock back into his mouth, disgorging a second load over his tongue and down his throat.

Her second climax was nearly as productive as the first, causing jizz to explode out of his nose and past his lips. Instinctively, he swallowed down what he could, yet it was nearly impossible. It was only after he’d nearly drown in the thick, gooey cream, did she finally ease him up and off her monstrous cock.

“H...hoo boy - really did a number on you today! Must be because I had an audience,” Anya weakly laughed, keeping him firmly impaled on her still rigid girlcock. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up. I’d really rather not make the carpet any messier than it already is,” she continued. Holding his body to herself, she strode towards the master bathroom.

“You heard the girl, Hun, time to get washed up,” Unique giggled. Securing his head in her cleavage, she followed her friend off to the restroom.

In a haze, awash in post coitus stupor, Sweets was trundled along. He was worn out, a bit sore, and probably full of nearly a gallon of baby batter, but he couldn’t be more pleased. Though he couldn’t know it at the time, their little experiment would lead to quite the hefty bit of income, several hundred new followers, and offers from many, many of his fans to help him make another such video; whether or not he would make another such recording - well - only time would tell…


End file.
